Choices
by AVerySmallNiles
Summary: Essentially a part two to 'Remedies,' and 'Playing it Safe' but it could also be read as a stand alone. Bruce finally finds a cure for the Hulk, and now he's re-thinking his life. He had everything he needed to lead a normal life now, but will he? "I realized that I wanted happiness more than I wanted to feel important, or significant."
Something didn't seem right lately. Or maybe perhaps, something was too _right_. Yes, that was it. Something was too easy, too calm. Life was too easy lately. But that was what he wanted, right? A calm, low-key life where no one was chasing him. A life where Bruce wasn't running. A life where he could do what he wanted, and go wherever he pleased without fear of 'the other guy' breaking loose.

But now things were too stagnant.

He looked down at his hands, remembering the foggy memories of how they felt when they were green. His hands were used to hurt people, smash buildings, cause fear in innocent civilian's lives.

But yet, here he was, not hurting anyone, not smashing buildings, not causing fear in anyone. In fact, he was probably the least terrifying person around for miles.

It had been only a few months since Bruce found his antidote, and he was still getting used to the side effects. Mainly the side effects of not having to hate himself every day, not having to fear himself.

But it also took the cost of being an Avenger.

Sure, they could put him in the lab, and Tony would occasionally come by and see about the next project - but on a typical day, there was nothing. Nothing to report, nothing to say. The fear that always used to be in the back of his mind even began to vanish over time. He couldn't even spend his time worrying about himself anymore.

And life became dreadfully boring.

"Bored out of your mind yet?" Tony said in a t-shirt, blazer and jeans, sipping a can of juice, but holding it as if it were an alcoholic beverage. Tony had made some changes to himself as well. Bruce didn't want to seem selfish in thinking that his own sacrifices and changes were bigger and more complicated than Tony's. He was never in Tony's shoes. He had no right to judge.

Bruce shook his head, pretending to be busy at the computer. "No, I'm uh... working on... uh..."

"Nothing at all," Tony said with a chuckle. "I remember us being in a similar situation a few years ago," Tony said as he took a sip of his canned juice. "I came down here and you were working on that antidote for yourself. And you were a little ashamed to tell me, but... you told me. And now that you have it, things certainly have changed, haven't they?"

Tony took a seat in one of the rolling computer chairs and spun around. "But I do recall you saying you just wanted something to 'take the edge off,' and that you've accepted the fact that you would never be 'cured.'" He took a final slurping sip of his canned juice and began fiddling with the empty can, resting it on his chest where his arc reactor used to be.

Bruce felt himself get a little angry at Tony's comments. It was odd now, not needing to have to pull himself back whenever he felt that way. "Yes, I did say that. A-and it was true...at the time."

"What changed since then and now?" Tony asked, his head tilted to the side, his fingers fiddling with the top of the empty can.

Bruce didn't like the little annoyances Tony did whenever they had their talks. Lately it seemed like the man did them on purpose. Maybe to see how far he'd go, how he'd really act when pushed to the limit. As a man, and not a monster.

"I realized that I wanted happiness more than I wanted to feel important, or significant." He turned his chair to look at Tony. "Besides, being a big green giant who's the headline of every news station certainly takes the cake for being 'significant' enough for a lifetime." He chuckled.

"And you were important to the team," Tony added, his gaze not quite meeting Bruce's. "Still are. Whether you like to admit it or not."

Bruce shook his head, "I haven't had an important job to do in three months, Tony. I-"

"But you haven't 'Hulked out' in _two_." Tony interrupted, pointing two fingers to Bruce, his index finger stuck underneath the cap of the can, causing it to dangle in front of him. "Which, I would say is an improvement. Maybe _that_ is your important job. Focusing on yourself."

Bruce shook his head once more, looking down at the floor. "Nah, that's not-"

"That's not what? Good enough?" Tony's eyes grew wide, angered at his fellow scientist now.

The lid of the can broke loose, and the empty aluminum spun on the floor, causing an uncomfortable echo, followed by a silence.

Bruce turned in his computer chair, away from Tony, and began wringing his hands. "I don't...I don't know..."

Tony stood up and sighed, about to leave the room.

"Is it?" Bruce asked as he turned around. Tears wanted to form, but he resisted them. "Tony, I used to accept that the Hulk was my destiny, my fate. My-my _inspiration_ , so to speak, to the world. My _contribution_. But now that I'm free of it, I feel worthless, I'm awfully bored, and I don't feel like I should be here."

Tony turned around, his brow raised. "Ah, so the truth finally comes out, huh? I would smack some sense into you, Banner, but you're too damn innocent for that. Look, I know the world chewed you up, used you, and spit you back out. I may not have been in that similar situation, but I can sympathize. Do you really think that you're the only one who feels useless around here? They've got people smarter and more able-bodied than I am. People with better.. _.temperament_ than I. That includes _you_ , in case you were wondering. But I have no place to go. My place is here. I _made_ this. _This_ is _my_ legacy, _my_ Hulk."

Bruce opened his mouth to interrupt, but Tony continued.

"I'm too stubborn to leave it. And besides, I couldn't want anything more. Except maybe Pepper coming to visit more often than she does. But you? You've got choices. Your legacy is over with. You don't have to wait until someone with more money and more power to come along and take over. You've retired..." Tony stood a little straighter, and added with a sigh. "I've gotta stay and protect mine from falling under the wrong hands."

"You really think the Avengers was _your_ idea? It was S.H.I.E.L.D's, _Fury's_ idea at the very least." Bruce asked with furrowed brows.

Tony furrowed his brow, his big brother speech not going over as well as he had hoped. "No, but the tower is mine. More than half the technology we use is mine. And I'd like to think that I'm second in command after Rogers."

Bruce nodded and pursed his lips, knowing that he should just stay quiet before he angered Tony further.

Tony sighed and leaned against a table, facing away from Bruce. "...I know my logic is flawed. You're not the first to tell me that. But it's what I'd like to believe. I realized a while back that I'm just a man with no supernatural powers. I'm not a god. I'm not the result of a lab experiment, or some spy training. I'm just a man. Just like you. And men are fragile. Our time here is limited. So we have to make our choices fast, and chase after them."

He turned to look at Bruce, his eyes solemn now. "So what do you _want_ , Bruce?"

The doctor looked down at the glossy floor, still wringing his hands. He knew what Tony meant. He knew that Tony was trying to push him to make up his mind and stick to it. There was no point in fighting a war on both sides. Nothing would be gained.

Bruce looked at the empty can that was still on the floor. For a second, his ears rang, and his heart began to beat faster. The only thing that stood out from his blurred vision was the single lonely can.

He looked up and said the first thing that came to his mind. "I want to be normal again... I want...a family. The normal life..."

Tony's lips slowly formed a smile, "That's what I wanted to hear."


End file.
